MegaroGoji
MegaroGoji (メガロゴジ MegaroGoji) is a Gojiran and an RP character used by Lord Vehk. Personality MegaroGoji has a very heroic personality; being very willing to help humans and is a cool, determined old Gojiran. He is very strategic and mainly-melee-based in battle. History Debut: MegaroGoji vs. Midoroguron Elsewhere in Osaka, Midoroguron attacked Osaka, where he appeared out from a crevice that had formed in the ground, causing a brief earthquake and a monster popping up, looking vaguely similar to a muscular giant flea; Midoroguron then began his attack on the city. Midoroguron leaped up to very high lengths, using his pincers to slice two buildings in half, also landing down with heavy force. Suddenly the bay began to shine brightly, boiling as a figure rises up, roaring, followed up by a hole opening up in the ground, two glowing eyes and a glowing horn can be seen; MegaroGoji and KWCBara had appeared to stop Midoroguron. MegaroGoji walked onto land slowly, but heroically, intending on taking down Midoroguron. Tanks and masers opened fire at Midoroguron as he marches, but they deflect off of him, due to his thick hides. Midoroguron then charged at both of his opponents, ready to take them on. MegaroGoji continued charging, before jumping up, using his momentum to tailslide into Midoroguron; Midoroguron was hit by the tailslide, flung back and falling over. KWCBara then ran up and fought Midoroguron some more, blasting his heat ray at him. Midoroguron was blasted by the heat ray, roaring in pain, but then charged at KWCBara. KWCBara readided himself, then jumping, landing on Midoroguron. Midoroguron and KWCBara then fought each other in a melee brawl some more, before then KWCBara hopped in circles around Midoroguron like a giant frog, firing his heat ray each time he landed; Midoroguron then burrowed underground in an attempt to ambush KWCBara but it failed. Dorako appeared when from out of the blue, a barrage of fireballs then shoot down around MegaorGoji's area, creating some small explosions. Dorako screeched and then flew down; then charged at MegaroGoji, raising up hooks against MegaroGoji. MegaroGoji was slashed, stumbling back, before charging again, smashing into Dorako; Dorako then shot a fireball at MegaroGoji. MegaroGoji smashed through the fireball, tail sliding into Dorako. Dorako was hit by the tailslide, being sent rolling over. Dorako then flew up, ramming at MegaroGoji with high speeds. MegaroGoji pushed him away, his scutes glowing briefly, before he fired an atomic beam at Dorako. Dorako was blasted by the atomic beam, crashes against some buildings as he lands down on them. Dorako then got back up and fired a barrage of fireballs at MegaroGoji. MegaroGoji ducked, charging through the blasts, before tail sliding into Dorako again, sending Dorako flying across. Midoroguron then reappeared back on land, trying to lure KWCBara out from underground by jumping up and down, creating minor earthquakes, trying to lure KWCBara out. KWCBara jumped out of the ground, flipping onto Midoroguron, crushing him with his weight. Midoroguron lifted KWCBara off of him, then shooting some explosive projectiles from his mouth at him, creating small blasts. KWCBara and Midoroguron then thrashed violently at each other; to which finally KWCBara tore out of Midoroguron's grip, firing his heat ray at point blank range, sending Midoroguron flying back against a few buildings. Dorako and Midoroguron both then get up and regroup with each other, both shooting out fireballs and explosive projectiles at their opponents, creating some explosions in front of them. As MegaroGoji charged through the blasts and tail-slided against Dorako, KWCBara then ran up and did his own tail slide into Midoroguron, backflipping during the dismount. Dorako and Midoroguron were both hit by the attacks, sending them flying back as they are hit and crash down. As Dorako flew off and retreated; Midoroguron then burrowed aways underground, retreating. MegaroGoji roared in victory and thanked KWC Bara, before then turning away and taking off. DNArmageddon Abilities * Atomic Breath: MegaroGoji can fire an atomic breath out from his mouth. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: MegaroGoji is excellent at hand to hand combat, preferring to use his fists and feet in combat. * Enhanced Strength: MegaroGoji has enhanced strength; being able to lift up bigger monsters and throw them around. * Enhanced Durability: MegaroGoji has enhanced durability. * Martial Arts: MegaroGoji is skilled in martial arts. * Tail-Slide: MegaroGoji's famous trick, MegaroGoji can slide into the air with his tail skidding across and his legs rising up, making him able to kick/ram at his foes. * Adept Swimmer: MegaroGoji is a fast swimmer. Trivia * MegaroGoji was originally used by HeiseiMekaG, then Oxyonthewolf and is now used by Lord Vehk. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Gojiran Category:Earth Defender Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Lord Vehk)